Gaara and rock lee have some fun
by HiddenLotusQueen19
Summary: Gaara and rock lee have some fun
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about rock lee and gaara , contains hardcore yaoi/ boyxboy. I don't own any of the character's in this story. If your under 18 don't continue reading pass this message. Other wise have fun and please review.

One day gaara was heading into the leaf village training field when he heard that someone was training then he asked himself " is that lee training?" Then gaara walked over and seen that it was lee then gaara walked up to lee and asked " can i have your help with something?" Lee smiled and asked " sure what is it?" Then gaara grabbed lees hand and had him follow him to a isloated part of the training field that no one uses anymore lee smiled and asked " what do you need help with gaara?" Then gaara got very close to lee and said " i can't stop thinking about you" then lee backed up into a tree and whispered " i have been thinking about you too" then gaara leaned in and kissed lee very intensely causing lee to fall on his ass then gaara laughed at him and said " your cute" lee blushed and asked " do you love me gaara?" Gaara blushed very hard and asked " why would you think that?" Then lee grabbed gaaras shoulders and pinned him against the tree and started to push his tongue deep inisde his mouth very fast.

Gaara blushed very hard and started to cover his boner from being kissed so Intsensely by lee when lee looked down and seen what gaara was hiding then he asked " don't hide that strong boner from me?" Gaara blushed and asked " i'm sorry did i offend you?" Lee blushed and said " it doesn't offend me it gave me a boner as well" then gaara looked down and seen that lees cock was poking at him very strongly then lee grabbed gaaras cock and started to stroke it slowly to tease him gaara moaned and said " please don't" lee ignored him and continued to stroke his cock faster and faster until gaara screamed " i feel something coming" when gaara tried to break away from lee but then lee got down on his knees and started to suck on his cock very fast gaara screamed " please stop!" Then lee pulled back a little and asked " why are you afraid of me loving you?" Gaara started to cry and screamed " i'm a monster!" Then lee looked up at him and said " your not a monster your my sweetheart" then gaara looked down and asked " are your sure that you want me?" Lee blushed and said " of course i love only you" then lee started to suck on his lovers cock very fast again.

Gaara screamed " no don't!" As gaara tried to push lees head back then lee grabbed his hands and held them together behind his lovers back then gaara started to squirm and scream " something is going to come out!" Lee blushed and sucked harder on his cock then gaara screamed " no i'm cumming!" Lee swallowed all of his lovers cum then lee stood up and kissed gaara softly and asked " do you want to be my boyfriend?" Gaara blushed and said " sure i'd love to" then lee asked " can you turn around and stick your ass out for me?" Then gaara blushed and did what lee had asked him to do then gaara felt lees cock starting to poke his ass when he gasped and said " it's going to hurt" lee blushed and said " i will be gentle" when lee started to push his cock deep inside his lover then gaara screamed " it hurts!" Lee blushed and said " it's going to hurt at first but you need to calm down" gaara tried his best to calm down when lee started To thrust deep inside him very hard until gaara whinned " it's starting to feel good" lee blushed and said " thats great" then gaara pulled lees head down and started to kiss him very intensely then lee started to thrust as fast as he could then gaara screamed " i'm going to cum!" Then lee screamed " me too!" As lee thrusted deep inside his lover one last time then he came so hard and deep inside his lovers ass when they calmed down they decided to go to a hotel down the street.

When they entered the room they sat on the bed and started to talk about what just happened gaara blushed and asked " i want you to fuck me very hard please?" Lee blushed and said " your just too cute" then lee pushed his lover down very fast and asked " how badly do you want my cock?" Then gaara blushed and screamed " very bad fuck me!" Then lee put a finger deep inside gaaras tight ass very hard then gaara screamed " fuck me!" Lee blushed and shoved his tongue deep inside his lovers tight ass very hard then lee asked " are you ready to take my big cock?" Gaara screamed " yes fuck me very hard!" Then lee shoved his big cock deep inside his lovers tight ass very hard then he started to thrust very hard until gaara screamed " my ass is going numb!" Lee blushed and said " good i was hoping that would happen" then gaara looked up at lee and decided to tighten up on his lovers big cock very hard then lee screamed " fuck me i'm going to cum very hard!" Gaara blushed and screamed " please cum deep inside me!" Then lee screamed " i'm fucking cumming so fucking hard!" Then gaara screamed " i'm fucking cumming so hard too!" When they calmed down they looked at eachother and started to kiss eachother very intensely then lee said " you really like rough sex" gaara blushed and asked " is that bad?" Lee blushed and said " no i love fucking you very hard" then gaara asked " can we have some more fun tomorrow?" Lee blushed and said " sure why not" then they decided to cuddle up next to eachother and fell asleep.

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a story about rock lee and gaara , contains hardcore yaoi/ boyxboy. I don't own any of the character's in this story. If your under 18 don't continue reading pass this message. Other wise have fun and please review.

When they woke up lee rolled over and kissed gaara softly then gaara fell out of the bed and screamed " not fair!" Lee blushed and said " your too cute" then lee walked up to gaara and sat down in front of him and said " i'm going to fuck this tight ass so fucking hard" gaara blushed and tried to hide his boner from what lee just had said then lee picked gaara up and said " your already this horny what a dirty man" then gaara blushed and said " your teasing me too much" then lee stopped and started to stroke his lovers big cock very fast until gaara screamed " please don't!" Then lee smiled and whispered " please cum for me" then gaara screamed " i'm cumming so hard!" Then lee let gaara onto his feet then lee asked " can we go to the beach today?" Gaara blushed and said " sure i guess" then lee grabbed his lovers hand and asked " are you okay?" Gaara tried to run away but lee pushed him against the wall and asked " why do you keeping running away from me?" Then gaara started to cry and scream " why do you love me!"

Then lee smiled and said " i love you because i don't want any one else" then lee pinned his lover against the wall and started to finger gaaras ass very hard until his lover screamed " please!" Then lee got out his big cock and asked " can i fuck you very hard?" Gaara blushed and screamed " no please don't!" Then lee tackled his lover to the ground and started to push his big cock deep inside gaaras tight ass when his lover screamed " it hurts!" Then gaara slapped lee and screamed " get out!" Then lee noticed that he started to bleed then lee left the room and asked himself " what do i do now?" Then he heard gaara start to cry out for him " please lee come back!" This made lee start to cry then lee opened the door and asked " you called me?" Then lee looked up at his lover and seen that gaara was crying his eyes out at what he did to his lover then lee asked " what do you need from me?" Before lee could say anything else gaara jumped into his lovers arms and screamed " i'm so sorry for hitting you i'm just not used to being loved!" This made lee cry and say " please just don't shut me out again" a little while later lee picked gaara up and whispered " i love you my sweetheart" gaara blushed and said " i love you too sweety" lee blushed very hard and said " i love the new nickname you just gave me."

Gaara blushed very hard and said " i still feel bad for hitting you" lee blushed and said " it's okay i understand" then gaara asked " can we go to the beach now?" Lee blushed and said " sure why not" while on their way to the beach gaara started acting weird then lee smiled and asked " is something bother you my sweetheart?" Gaara blushed very hard and said " it's nothing" then lee stopped gaara and asked " please tell me whats bothering you?" Then gaara blushed and said " you got me very horny" lee blushed and asked " can i give you a blowjob?" Gaara blushed and whimpered " but we are in public" lee smiled and said " who cares what other people think" then lee pinned his lover against the tree and pulled down his pants then lee smiled and said " your going to really enjoy this" then gaara moaned very loud when his lover started to suck on his cock very hard then he felt lee start to finger his ass very hard then he screamed " not there it feels too good!" Then lee looked up at his lover and ignored his lover then lee felt his lover start to thrust his hips very fast until gaara looked down and seen that lee started to gag on his cock so he decided to pull his lovers head back and pin him against the tree then gaara blushed and said " i'm going to fuck you this time"

Lee blushed and said " but it's my first time getting fucked" gaara blushed very hard and said " i get to pop your ass cherry" lee blushed very hard and whinned " don't say it like that" then gaara lined his cock with his lovers ass and started to push his cock deep inside then lee screamed " it hurts!" Gaara looked at lee and started to cry then lee looked up at his lover and asked " why are you crying?" Gaara screamed " i hurt you again!" Then lee pulled his lover closer and said " it's okay it was going to hurt anyway it's my first time" gaara blushed and asked " are you sure that your okay?" Lee blushed and said " yes i'm fine now" then gaara started to thrust his hips harder and deeper inside his lovers ass then lee started to tighten up on his lover cock then gaara screamed " please don't tighten up i'm going to cum too fast!" Then lee blushed and said " i'm going to milk you dry" then gaara screamed " i'm fucking cumming!" Then gaara fell onto his lovers back and said " i love you sweety" lee blushed and said " i love you too sweetheart."

When they calmed down they went onto the beach and seen that it was a nude beach then gaara pulled lee closer and asked " i thought we were going to a regular beach?" Lee blushed and said " i told you that to get you here" when lee turned around he found his lover starting to undress himself in such a sexy way that lee got a very strong boner and said " you look so hot right now" then gaara walked up to lee and asked " well aren't you getting undressed or do i have to undress you?" Lee blushed very hard and said " i'm getting underessed" then lee felt his lover start to stroke his cock very hard then he felt like he was going to cum but his lover just stopped and asked " how about you fuck me hard on this beach?" Lee blushed very hard and said " whatever your okay with" gaara blushed and said " lets go swim for a bit before we have sex" lee blushed and said " sure" when they were in the water lee decided to play a prank on his lover and hide under the water but when lee did this gaara got very worried and screamed " lee where are you!"

When lee came back up gaara tried to slap him but lee caught his hand and said " i have to punish you now" gaara screamed " no!" then lee threw his lover down onto the soft sand and started to smack his ass very hard then he pulled his lovers hair hard until gaara punched lee then lee asked " why did you do that?" When lee looked up at gaara he found him crying in a corner " please don't hate me" when lee got up and started walking towards his lover gaara screamed " please don't hit me!" lee started to cry and ask " were you abused?" When lee asked this gaara got up and started to run away but lee chased after him and pinned him onto a bench and asked " please answer me?" Then gaara whimpered " i was abused everyday and everynight" this made lee cry and say " i would never hurt you like that" then gaara kissed lee softly and asked " are you sure that you can handle my past?" Then lee wrapped his arms around his lover and screamed " i would die for you!" This made gaara smile and say " i love you sweety" then when they calmed down from all of the emotions gaara started to pull on his lovers t-shirt then lee asked " are you horny?"

Then gaara got onto his hands and knees and screamed " please fuck my tight ass hard!" Lee blushed and started to push his big cock deep inside his lover then gaara screamed " it feels so fucking good!" Lee blushed and thrusted his hips very hard until he felt his lover tighten up on his big cock very hard then lee screamed " i'm going to cum!" Then gaara screamed " fill me up!" Lee blushed and screamed " i'm fucking cumming so fucking hard!" Then gaara screamed " i'm fucking cumming too!" When they calmed down they decided to go home and on their way home lee stopped his lover and asked " can you promise me something?" Gaara blushed and said " sure" lee smiled and asked " promise me that you will not run away but run to me instead?" Gaara blushed and said " sure i can do that" then they got to lees place then lee picked gaara up and said " welcome to your new home" gaara blushed and said " it's beauitful like you" then lee let gaara down onto his feet and asked " want to get some sleep?" Gaara looked over at lee and said " sure" then they got into their bed and cuddled up next to eachother and fell alseep.

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 3.


End file.
